Problem: In 40 years, Stephanie will be 6 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Stephanie's age. Let Stephanie's age be $s$ In 40 years, she will be $s + 40$ years old. At that time, she will also be $6 s$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $s + 40 = 6 s$ Solving for $s$ , we get: $5 s = 40$ $s = 8$.